A Golem's Remedy
by BubblegumDudeX
Summary: Timcanpy has always loved Allen, and hates to see him heartbroken over that black haired exorcist. If only he were a human, he would be able to show Allen all the love he's yearned for, he would hold him and never let him go. If only he were a human...WARNING: YAOI! Human!Timcampy x Allen, Kanda x Allen. brief gay sexual content, as well as numerous amounts of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"It's getting late; hopefully we'll reach the order soon." Spoke the white-haired boy as he looked out the foggy window. He was bundled in a thick brown coat, his skin pale and cold from the snow falling outside the train. He turned his silver eyes to the man sitting across from him. He had his arms and legs crossed, eyes closed and downcast; eyebrows knitted in annoyance. He hadn't gotten a reply from the male; much less did he expect one.

That's just how Kanda Yuu was: Cold, Anti-Social, and rude. It was his way of avoiding unnecessary relationships. You would think that after getting to know him a bit, he would soften his heart a little to you; the affect was the exact opposite though. Allen would try to get along with the male, but it seemed that the more kindness he showed him, the more he was hated.

He wondered why he had ever grown feelings for him in the first place. Nothing about Kanda was lovable. You could say his sour attitude was charming from time to time, but after the first five arguments, he was just like any other asshole. It even seemed he had grown a hobby in pissing the young boy off.

But every word he spoke to him was a dagger in his heart. Each syllable was coated in all the hate he felt for the white-haired exorcist. The way he looked at him when they saw each other. Allen had the image of those ice-cold glares printed in his mind. It seemed like the mere presence of the boy bothered him to his very core.

Of course, Allen was used to being treated this way. Since he was treated as a monster for his white hair and wicked scar, as well as his deformed arm, he had gradually become accustomed to that type of lifestyle. He thought he had prepared himself for the worst of insults and beatings. And yet it hurt so much when it came from the man he loved. Knowing that he would do anything to have Kanda look at him, and the male would do anything to have him disappear from his sight.

It tore him up inside.

He couldn't tell him that, though. Of course Kanda would be grossed out by him if he found out about his feelings. For one thing, love between two males was abnormal, as well as a sin in the church. For another, Kanda hated him. He would only find it sickening to even touch a cursed being such as him.

Allen hated thinking about what would happen if his feeling for Kanda were found out. The man would probably avoid him. He didn't want that. Even if the black haired teen slapped him with insults every time they met, at least he had a chance to see him. If it meant remaining by the exorcist's side, he would hide his true feelings from him for as long as he had to. He sighed, pressing his head against the window. The snow made a lovely pattern on the floor of the unlit train room, and it soon lead him into a light sleep.

* * *

Timcampy studied the exorcist from his place on his master's shoulder. He had to wonder what was so great about the male. Him with his shiny black hair. Him with his sharp blue eyes. Him with his beautifully toned body and strong figure. And him with his perfectly handsome features.

…

Well, aside from his looks, there was nothing truly great about him. His personality was horrible. From what the golden golem had seen, all he was capable of doing was hurting his poor master's heart, and yet the fragile boy continued to love him unconditionally. He just didn't get it.

As his master slowly fell into sleep against the window, he fluttered to sit aside Kanda, who in turn cracked his eye open to look at him.

"And what do you want?" He grunted out, not a single ounce of politeness in that tone. Tim scoffed, turning around so his backside was facing the grumpy teen. He really just didn't get it.

* * *

Allen awoke to the sound of something thudding to the floor. He drearily looked down at his luggage, then up to the male whom had thrown it.

"Move it, Moyashi. This is our stop." He said, then without another word, exited the train. Allen sighed and got up, rubbing his tired eyes as he picked up his luggage. Timcampy followed behind him, glaring daggers into the older exorcist's back as they too got off.

A few more miles walking and they would arrive at the order. That time was spent in silence as Kanda paced in front of the two behind him. He didn't bother to glance at the boy; much less did he want to.

* * *

"Allen! Kanda! I'm glad you both made it back okay!" They were greeted by the bright smile of Lenalee Lee.

"It's good to be home," replied Allen. He was still a little unaware of things from his nap on the train. Kanda scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where's the idiot director?" He asked. Lenalee merely smiled back at him, not at all fazed by his bad attitude.

"He's in his office. He's been working on an experiment for a few weeks now. He says that it's 'the one.' Anyway, I'd be cautious before going in." She told them. Allen nodded in complete understanding, while Kanda walked off in the direction of Director Komui's office. The white head soon followed suit.

As his master walked into the room, Timcampy was slapped with a whiff of something unpleasant. He always hated coming in this man's office, feeling so vulnerable to the dangers of one of his many potions.

Master quickly covered his nose and mouth with his hand.

"Ugh, Komui! What is that?" He asked, eyebrows cringed in displeasure. The skimpy scientist leered at both exorcists.

"Why, it's my new potion!" He exclaimed, acting as if everyone knew what he was talking about. Looking down at the exorcist's from atop his desk, he continued.

"My friends, do not fear! For this potion is definitely the 'ONE!'" He shouted, then hopped off his desk and skipped to the corner of his room.

Timcampy watched with unease as papers flew in unison with Komui's hands.

"Ah! I found it!"

Well, the golem definitely wasn't expecting THAT.

What Komui had in his hand was a caged rooster. Timcampy could only wonder what the scientist was going to do with the poor thing.

"Why the hell is there a rooster in your office?" Asked Kanda, truly puzzled by Komui's weird antics.

"Well, I shall show you, dear Kanda." He grinned, taking an arm and shoving everything on his desk to the ground in one swing. Setting the cage on the wooden table, he slipped his hand in his lab coat pocket and pulled out a thin bottle with purple liquid slushing around inside.

"This," He spoke, "Is what I've been working on for the past three weeks while you two were gone." His grin grew deeper. Timcampy was officially disturbed. He looked around him. Since when did the lights grow dim?

Komui opened the cage, releasing the caged rooster. Once it was out, he grabbed the animal by the neck and popped the cap off the bottle with his teeth. With that he spilled half of the bottle's components on the poor creature.

For a minute, nothing happened. But then Tim noticed the rooster's legs growing thicker and longer, his beak coming into his face, his fur growing back into his body, and soon…

"Ahh!" Screamed his master as he covered his hands over his eyes, blushing a deep shade of red. There on the desk lied the form of a naked male. He looked up, completely confused at the surroundings around him.

"Komui!" Master shouted, hands still over his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"It's wonderful, isn't it? With this new potion, anything can be turned into a human! Well, except for humans." He said, proud of himself.

Master reached in his bag and pulled out a thin packet, shoving it to Komui's chest.

"Here's my report. I'll take my leave now." He spoke, and turned to leave. He noticed that Kanda wasn't there anymore, and figured he had snuck away while Komui was violating that rooster.

Once out of the director's office, he headed down to the cafeteria, Timcampy wearily following behind. The golden ball looked back for a bit. Poor, poor rooster. He was glad it wasn't him in his place.

* * *

Thankfully, Allen had made it in time for the last hour of dinnertime. He sighed in relief, walking over to Jerry's window to order his favorite dishes. As usual, the cook greeted him with a bright smile.

"Well hello there, Cutie pie! So glad ta have ya back!" He beamed. "What'll it be today? The usual?"

"Yes, thank you." Allen smiled back. After his order was ready, he carted it over to a nearby table.

"Moyashi! Over here!" He looked around and spotted Lavi waving a hand at him, as well as Kanda sitting at a table in the corner of the room. He smiled and walked over to them with his cart of food.

"So how'd the mission go guys?" Lavi asked to the both of them once they were all seated.

"Pretty damn good, since you weren't around." Replied Kanda. Lavi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on, Yuu. I know you missed me." He leered, leaning in and patting his friend on the back. Kanda shrugged his hand off.

"In your dreams, idiot. I already had to spend the last three weeks with THIS brat." He flung his hand in Allen's direction. "I don't need to take shit from you right now."

"You're really negative today, aren't you? Say, Al? How did you go this long with him without, ya know, killing yourself?" Allen giggled under his hand as Kanda attempted to strangle the redhead. After a minute or so of violence, the exorcist straightened up.

"Tch. Fuck It. I'm leaving." Kanda scoffed, throwing a breathless Lavi back on the seat before exiting the cafeteria. Allen wolfed down his food and skipped off after the long-haired male.

"Kanda? Where are you going?" He asked as he followed into pace behind him.

"Why the hell do you care?" He replied, not wasting a single glance on him.

"…Well, I don't. I was just wondering…" He said, head downcast to hide his blushing face. Kanda scoffed.

"You've been doing this a lot lately." He spoke, much annoyance in his tone. Allen looked up at him.

"Hm? Doing what?"

"You're always following me around places. It's getting annoying." He said. Allen faltered a bit, but replied anyway.

"Well, it's not that I want to…I just have nothing better to do, is all…" He said, looking at the ground. He bumped into something firm, and looked up to see Kanda's back pressed against his face.

"Stop it. Nobody wants a cursed boy following them around. Do me a favor and beat it kid. I don't need a bodyguard. Much less one who's weak and depends on his arm for everything." He grunted out. Allen looked up as he was about to say something, but stopped when he saw the look in the older man's eyes. They were staring straight at him; there gaze cold and filled with disgust.

"I didn't mean to…I was jus-"

"Shut up. You were just looking for a way to kill time right? You've used that one before." He said, and turned to stare at him dead in the eye. "You may want to be with me, but what I want is for you to hurry and get the hell away from me. People like you disgust me."

Allen froze, completely shocked at what Kanda had said. He knew? He knew about his feelings toward the exorcist? This wasn't happening. It was just too embarrassing. A tear slipped down his cheek, and he lowered his head.

"I understand." With that, he took off in the direction of his room, his golden golem hurriedly following behind him.

Kanda straightened up and looked on at the boy's running figure. His eyes were wide in surprise. He didn't think the boy was so sensitive as to cry over something like that.

…

"…What the hell?"

* * *

Allen shut the door behind him, sliding down and bringing his knees to his chest. Timcampy landed on the floor in front of him. His gaze locked on the small golden ball's, and he smiled sadly.

"I'm really stupid aren't I, Tim? What was I thinking?" He scooped the ball into his palms, looking into its face with teary eyes.

"I only wanted to stay by his side. I didn't mind not being loved back as long as I could stay with him…" He nuzzled the golem's face with his own.

"But it seems he doesn't want me by his side. Of course…nobody wants a cursed boy around them…it's just as he said…"

Timcampy looked on at his master's sorrowful face. He hated seeing him this way. Allen Walker was such a happy person. He was always smiling, and was so kind to others. He didn't deserve being treated so harshly. Seeing those tears of pain running down his cheeks, it hurt Tim to every end of the earth.

He put the golem down and curled himself into a ball. His body shook and shuddered from his tears. He looked so weak and vulnerable. What he needed most right now, Timcampy knew, was a hug.

He was unable to give that to him, though. For he was just a golem. If only he were a human, his master wouldn't have fallen in love with Kanda, for he would have taken his heart long before that. If he were human, he would tell Allen just how much he loves him. He would lend him his shoulder and arms anytime he was hurt. He would do all the things that Kanda failed to do. If only he was a human…

Wait a minute…he had an idea.

He waited patiently until his master stopped crying and had fallen asleep against the door, then made a move to slip through the crack under the door and into the hallway.

Everything was dark once he got out. Master must have been crying longer than he thought. The hallway was completely deserted. If all the lights were shut off, it was probably three or four in the morning by now.

He strained himself in order to see everything in the midst of the vast blackness. Once he made out the shape of the hallway, he flew over to science department.

* * *

Once Timcampy arrived, he noticed the lack of voices that usually filled the huge space. As he flew through the desks and shelves to Komui's office, he noticed that everyone was gone. They must have gone to sleep already. He didn't know the science department even slept.

Looking up ahead he saw the huge doors to the mad scientist's office. One door was cracked open revealing a dim flickering light. He gave a toothy grin; squeezing himself through the crack and into the room. There, in between mountains and mountains of papers stood Komui's desk. Komui's upper half was sprawled out over the table, hair in a mess and drool slipping from his mouth. Timcampy heard a loud snore from the corner of the room and saw a man in a lab coat and read fluffy hair sleeping heavily on the floor. It must have been that rooster, thought the golem.

He brought his attention back to the scientist, and flew closer to him to see that his hand tightly clutched the purple potion from before. Timcampy never thought he would one day be willing to try out one of the scientist's weird projects, but the situation he was in was a different case.

Of course, the director was almost impossible when it came to waking up, unless it had something to do with his "adorable" little sister, therefore he had little trouble prying the bottle out of the man's hand. Unfortunately for Tim, though, the bottle was pushed too far to the edge and fell over, shattering to the floor and spilling out all its contents. The golden golem panicked, and dived himself into the purple puddle on the floor, rubbing his round body all over the substance.

Once he found he was completely covered in the liquid, he lied there, waiting for something to happen.

A tingle ran through him. He felt like he was being stretched, and much more painfully than when his master did it. It felt like his insides were being tossed and turned, and new sensations were coming to him. Finally, soft golden locks fluttered over his eyes, tickling his sensitive forehead.

He looked down at himself, and widened his eyes in surprise. What he saw was a pale, toned body of a man. He lifted one hand to his face and touched it experimentally, flinching when his finger accidently plowed into one of his nostrils. Near the rooster stood a full body mirror. He attempted to get up and walk over to it, but failed miserably. Instead, he settled for crawling over to the mirror and looked at himself.

The reflection showed him a man on his hands and knees staring back at him with clear blue eyes. Thin golden strands fell to his shoulders and a cross shaped marking was embedded on his forehead. Timcampy settled his hands on a nearby shelf and tried as hard as he could to balance his body on his feet. Even if he never had one before, he knew how the human body worked well enough to teach himself how to stand up. His legs wobbled a bit before they gradually became steady. Tim grew bold enough to eventually let go of the shelf and rely fully on his balance. Now that he stood tall and proud, he looked at himself more carefully in the mirror. His body was nice and toned, though slightly lean. With chiseled bones defining his fair biceps and built torso, onto straight hips and legs crafted like a skilled rogue. His eyes kept going down until they stopped at a certain part of him.

Timcampy had seen his master naked before, but he definitely had much more than him. It was even safe to say that he was rivaling with Cross. It was rather large, indeed. He didn't mean to sound egotistic, but he was very good looking. He ran his fingers through his soft golden hair, smiling confidently at himself. His legs began to wobble again, and he steadied himself on the self once more.

He looked over at Komui and the Rooster who were still sound asleep, then channeled his attention to the door. Walking the small distance from here to master's room couldn't be that hard. He searched for a time in his mind when his master was walking. He remembered that when he walked, he always put one foot in front of the other, and pushed his other foot so that it could go in front. It wasn't too complicated.

He tried it out, still clutching to the shelf with one hand. At first, he had a problem of tripping over his feet, but he soon got the hang of it and let go of the shelf to walk the short distance to the door. Once he was out, he kept on walking, holding on to whatever he could in order to get back to his master's room.

* * *

Once he arrived at the door, he placed his hand on the knob and turned it, remembering how master had done it many times before. As it cracked open, he heard something shift behind the door. He had almost forgotten that master was right there. Instead of opening it all the way, he slipped through after adjusting it just enough to fit inside.

Once he was in, he closed the door behind him and looked over at the clock. It read 4:51 a.m.

At seven was when Tim usually woke his master up for breakfast, but maybe he would let him sleep in. He looked over at the boy sleeping soundly against the door. He got on his knees in front of him and studied his face more closely. Master's cheeks were a soft pink color from crying himself to sleep; the tear streaks staining his milky face. His eyebrows were cringed in pain, and his mouth was slightly open taking in soft breaths. The white hair that framed his delicate face made him look like an angel.

Timcampy reached out a hand and dragged his finger down the boy's cheek. His skin was so soft and white, his body so delicate, his heart so fragile.

Tim was feeling so many new sensations as he looked at the boy with his human body. Something he never felt before as a golem. His body began to heat up. He studied his master's form some more before standing up once again.

He lifted master up bridal style and walked over to the bed. He hoped he wasn't hurting the boy since he wasn't really sure how to control the strength that his arms provided him.

Once he lied the boy down on the white sheets, he began to change him out of those uncomfortable looking clothes. After taking everything off, he stared at the boy's body for a moment. Oh yeah, he definitely had so much more than him. He smirked again and walked over to the closet to see if he could find some pajamas for master. All he could find was the pajama top, but the bottoms were nowhere to be found. He decided that those weren't really important and sat down on the bed beside him.

After he finished buttoning the shirt up he laid his master's soft head on the pillow, then crawled into bed beside him, pulling the fluffy comforter over them both.

Once that was done, he merely stared at him as his body rose up and down. He lifted his hand from under the covers and reached out to the boy.

Tim couldn't help but smile. He pulled the boy into a hug. This is what he'd wanted to do ever since he could remember, and he finally could now that he had the body to do so. He nuzzled his face in the boy's fluffy white head, squeezing his arms around his waist.

The golden haired man pulled away to look at his face again. His lovely white lashes that brushed against pink cheeks, his petite nose and full pink lips that held a voice so sweet and soft.

When Master spoke, it was the most beautiful thing Tim could ever hear.

Timcampy knew how to speak, of course. He was programed to understand things like the human mind did. But Cross didn't build him with an actual voice, so he was never able to say words out loud like a human.

Now that he had a proper functioning human body, he would be able to say all the things he had to hold in for lack of a voice. He wondered how to make actual sound and tested it out.

"…Master…" He was startled by his own deep voice in the midst of quietness. He gulped before continuing.

"…M-master…I love you… you don't need to cry anymore, because from now on I will protect you. You don't have to hurt over loving that exorcist…love me in his place…"His lips shook from the words he spoke, but he meant every single one.

A tear slipped down his face. His wish had finally come true, he could protect and love his master like he always wanted to. He hugged him again, soon falling asleep that way. Before he completely dozed off, he whispered something to the boy that he'd wanted to tell him for as long as they knew each other.

"…Allen…I love you…so much…"

* * *

(A/N) I know, I know, you all hate me! I told you I would update on Beyond Integral soon but after a few hours of sitting in front of the computer, writer's block once again molested my brain and ruined my imagination's innocence…T^T I know how the story's going to go, I just have so much trouble with actually writing it…

Anyway, I have so much inspiration for this story! I'm just writing chapter after chapter after chapter! I'm so excited! Pairings will be Timcampy x Allen, as well as Kanda x Allen. Maybe some Link x Allen, because I love them! :D Well, thank you for reading, please review and give me your valuable feedback, as well as your opinions on my new writing style that I've picked up (You probably can't notice it, but I changed it up a bit) Oh! And look forward to the next chapter! Bye, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Allen woke up strangely peaceful that morning despite the fact that he had gone to bed feeling horrible. He shifted his body around a bit, and then froze. Underneath him was the familiar texture of his bed sheets, warm and wrinkled from his body heat, which meant he must have been lying there for a while. If he remembered correctly, he had fallen asleep on the floor, how did he suddenly end up in his bed?

Enticing warmth enveloped his body; all he wanted was to nuzzle himself deeper into the feeling and fall back into dreamland.

A hot air danced over his face, making his eyelids flicker. Slowly, he opened his eyes. What he saw in front of him was the last thing he would've expected.

A man with golden blonde hair stared at him with eyes of blue. He had his strong arms wrapped around Allen's waist, keeping their faces barely inches apart. Allen then realized where that enticing warmth had come from. Their bodies were pressed together, and what Allen felt was more than he could take.

He jumped out of the man's arms, pressing his back against the wall of the bed so he was as far away from him as possible. The stranger slowly sat up as the grey blanket slipped from his body and bunched around his thighs. Allen shut his eyes in pure embarrassment.

"W-w-who the hell are you?! Why are you in my bed, and why don't you have any clothes on?!" He yelled out at the man, not daring to open his eyes for even one second.

Of course, the whitette was just so lucky to have his bed placed against the wall, as well as being on the side near the wall, which meant he was basically trapped and had no way of escape. The man untangled his legs from the blanket and crawled over to Allen, positioning himself in between the boy's legs. The boy cracked one eye open to have a look at him. The person was fairly handsome, and his body wasn't so bad either. He tilted his head bit, thin blue eyes droopy from sleep.

"What's wrong, master?" He asked him. Allen froze. What the hell? Was this guy some kind of pervert? Why would he call him master? That thought brought him back to the fact that he had woken up in his bed rather than on the floor. He had also woken up fairly comfortably, though he didn't remember changing. He looked down at himself. What he had on was the pajama top Tap had lent to him, which was way too big. And as he felt his bare thighs rub together, he realized that was the only thing he was wearing. He screamed, tugging the hem of his shirt to hide his bare skin.

"YOU PERVERT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

He tried to back up as the man brought his hands up, but the wall was blocking his way. He cupped Allen's face, forcing the boy to look into his eyes.

"Master, calm down. It's me." He smiled at him as if Allen knew exactly what he was talking about. Who was 'me?' He studied the male skeptically and noticed something being poorly covered by those long golden bangs that nearly covered his eyes. The man tilted his head again.

"Master?" He said. His voice was deep, and had a light air to it, one that could make you relax from the mere sound of it. He cautiously lifted his hand to the man's golden locks and brushed them aside, revealing a cross-like scar embedded in the center of his forehead. He recognized this mark immediately, and looked into the man's eyes with complete shock.

"…Timcampy…?" He spoke that name uncertainly. The man smiled gleefully, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Yes. Good morning, Master." He sighed into the boy's ear. A shiver ran up the cursed boy's back. He hesitated to return the hug.

"…So…it is you…? But ho-?" He cut himself off, thinking of something.

Komui.

Allen pulled away from Tim, slipping off the bed.

"Master, where are you going?" The golem- correction, human- called after him, watching as Allen went to his closet and pulled out some clothes.

"_We're_ going to see Komui. He has some explaining to do." As Allen put his clothes on, Timcampy looked down at his hands. His master seemed really angry. Timcampy was so worried about becoming a human that he didn't even think about how master might feel.

As the boy slipped on his shoes, he attempted to walk out the door. A realization came to him making him stop in his tracks. Tim merely tilted his head a bit. Allen walked over to the bed and grabbed the grey comforter, wrapping it around the male's broad shoulders and tall body.

"What is this?" He asked, looking down at his master.

"Chances are none of my clothes will fit you so this'll have to do until we reach the science department."

He took hold of the man's hand and turned the knob to open the door. Once it was opened, he poked his head around the corner, making sure the hall was empty before he guided the man toward the science department. He could hear Timcampy's large feet padding against the tile floor behind him, while the only sound Allen's feet made were the light click-clack of his boot heels.

Allen used the moment of silence to think about what had just happened. Timcampy, the friend he'd had for most of his life, was human. It wasn't as surprising to him as it would be to normal people, though. He knew exactly what the cause was. If he knew his home well enough, he figured that Komui had probably kidnapped Tim in the middle of the night and used his new potion on him. That explained why he was in his bed rather than on the floor when he awoke. Komui must have thought it would be funny to see the reaction on Allen's face when he woke up in his bed with a naked man. That bastard was going to get it when he reached their destination.

Of course, the whitette hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and bumped into something firm, making him stumble back into Tim's arms.

"Master, are you okay?" His friend looked down at the boy in concern.

"I'm fine." Allen replied as he looked forward to apologize to the person he bumped into.

He froze when he realized that person was none other than Kanda Yuu. He could feel his throat go dry and his eyes sting as they met those piercing blue ones. He looked down at the ground, wanting to shrink back into Timcampy. The new human squeezed his arms, realizing what was going on. He looked on at the exorcist in front of them with a slight glare.

Kanda looked up at the blonde headed stranger with confusion. For one thing, he was wearing only a blanket on him, and for another, he was holding the Moyashi in such a way that seemed a bit too intimate to be called straight.

"And who the hell are you?" He asked, not intending to sound rude at all. Timcampy looked down at his master. He realized that this wasn't the time to say what he had wanted to say for so long, so he kept quiet. Allen gently removed the blonde's hands from around him, walking up to Kanda and bowing his head slightly.

"Good morning, Kanda." He said, his lips shaking from speaking the man's name. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment from what happened yesterday. Kanda must have thought he was the weakest for crying over petty words.

The taller male looked down at him with a genuine expression. Well, genuine for Kanda anyway. He then looked up at the man standing behind him with utter confusion, as well as slight anger. Something about the guy was pissing him off, though he couldn't tell what exactly.

"Excuse me, but we have somewhere we need to be, so we will be taking our leave now." Spoke Timcampy, taking his master by the hand and walking around Kanda, down the hallway to their destination.

The blue haired exorcist turned to look at them as they walked down the hallway. The Moyashi had his head down as he let himself be led by that stranger toward what looked to be the science department. He looked at the small boy's back. For once in his life he was curious about something that had nothing to do with him.

* * *

As they walked into the science department, they were greeted with nothing but stares. A few people greeted Allen, to which he smiled and waved back at them, but their faces turned into that of confusion when their gazes landed on Timcampy.

He looked back at them in the same confusion, wondering what everyone was staring at. His master brushed it off and walked to the big double doors at the end of the section.

He stopped just then, inhaling a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside.

"Komui-"

"WhAaAaAaAaAaAa~!" A feminine scream resounded throughout the room, and a naked woman with long flowing white hair ran out the door. Allen blushed and closed his eyes, quickly moving out of the girl's way. Timcampy, however, wasn't so lucky, and the girl ran straight into him, knocking him down rather brutally. She merely held onto a nearby desk to regain her balance before continuing on her path down the Science Department.

Allen peeked through his fingers to see Timcampy sprawled out on the floor, blanket messily tucked under him. He panicked and quickly threw his body over the other males so no one would see.

Suddenly the Order's famous director burst out of his office, stepping over Allen and Timcanpy in the process.

"Don't let that swan escape! Get her!" Yelled Komui as he pointed to the retreating girl.

"Ah! Komui!" Yelled Allen. The director stopped, lifting his foot from its place on top of Allen's back. Under the small boy's body was a man he'd never seen before. He squatted down beside them to study the male's face, poking one bony finger into the man's cheek.

"And who might this be, Allen?" He asked, looking up at the boy, his face contorted in half curiosity, half deviousness.

"Don't play that card, Komui. This was all you're doing, anyway." The boy retorted. Komui looked extremely confused.

"_My_ doing? Why, I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, his face completely serious.

"So you're telling me you didn't kidnap Timcampy in order to use him as one of your tests projects on that stupid potion?" Allen asked, tone unbelieving of his own words.

"Timcampy?" Komui drew his face back in surprise. For a while he simply stared at the male under the small exorcist, and then his face slowly contorted into a sly grin. Behind him he could hear the sound of silence, and knew his employees were staring at Allen and Timcampy. He abruptly stood up and turned around, clapping his hands together.

"Alright everyone, nothing to see here! Catch that swan before she escapes!" He ordered with many hand movements. His employees immediately followed suit, running after the girl as she elegantly escaped down the hallway. As Reever and Jonny were about to go after the girl as well, Komui called after them to come into his office again, then brought his arm under Allen's under elbow and lifted him up. Allen quickly grabbed the blanket on the floor and once again wrapped it around the golden haired man as he also stood, though much more sloppily than the average human. "Follow." Komui commanded as he walked into his office. Allen did as he was told, taking a seat on the surprisingly cleared sofa in the center of the room. Timcampy did the same, flopping down on the sofa right next to Allen.

Komui made his way around his cluttered desk and sat in his chair, propping his elbows up and locking his fingers together.

"Now then, mind explaining to me what's going on here?" Komui spoke, tone radiating total business.

"I thought that was your part." Allen said.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know how Timcampy became this way, but I can tell you that this morning I found my potion bottle broken on the floor, and the liquid inside was no longer there. Thank go I had extra's though. That would've been three weeks of hard work completely gone to waste!"

Allen's eyes widened. He turned to face Timcampy, who was shifting around in his seat, not daring to make eye contact with his master.

"So you mean to tell me you weren't the one who did this to him?" He asked. He had a guess in the back of his mind to what else could have caused this little event, but he really couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Maybe Timcampy could explain to you what happened." He stated, looking over to the male without turning his head. Timcampy stayed silent, looking down at the hands in his lap. He really wanted to tell Allen his reasoning, but he couldn't do it with Komui here. Allen turned his head toward the former golem, his eyes in slight shock, slight interest.

After a moment of silence, Allen's eyes drooped.

"…Timcampy…" He breathed out. The golem didn't lift his gaze to him. He had a feeling his master was catching on. At first he was so excited about becoming a human so he could comfort his master the way he'd always wanted, so he could tell him how he's felt about him this entire time. But now that he thought about his master's reactions, it made him ashamed of himself.

Komui stared between the two, and then sighed, standing up out of his chair.

"Well, none-the-less, this is a very interesting case indeed. When Timcampy is ready I'm sure he'll explain things to you, Allen. For now, why don't we find him some clothes? Jonny!" He called out to the boy standing in the corner of the spacious office. He flinched and walked up to the director.

"YES! Jonny at your service!"

"Make this new male some clothes will you? You can probably tell his size just by looking at him right? Reever! I need you to inform Cross of this. And put new tabs on Timcampy. For now he'll stay in Allen's room. I'll try to come up with an antidote if I can, but it'll take some time. A few months at least…" He said, putting his hand up to his chin in thought. Allen nodded in understanding and watched as Jonny scuffled away and Reever sluggishly dragged himself to the phone outside of Komui's office. Komui went to the back of the room to dig up something from who knows where and came back with black pants, a black shirt and a white lab coat in his hands. He handed them to Timcampy.

"Until Jonny is finished sewing up some attire for you, you'll have to stick with this. They'll probably fit a little tight, but it's all I have." Tim looked up at him and nodded as Komui walked out, closing the door behind him.

Now that everything was quiet in the messy office, Allen looked down at his lap and took this time to think of a few things. He felt the weight on the sofa lighten and looked up to see Timcampy standing, blanket rumpled at his feet, trying desperately to get the black shirt over his head. Allen turned red at the sight of the naked male, but sighed anyway and stood up, walking over in front of him.

"No, your head doesn't go in that hole, it's supposed to go through the big one." Allen instructed as he stood up on his tiptoes and reached his arms up to help the male fit through the small shirt. Timcampy froze his movements and stared at his master as he struggled slightly to get the shirt over his head. What, with his short form he could barely reach. Finally after what seemed like hours of just trying to stretch the shirt enough to fit Tim's built form, they finally got it to go all the way down. Allen then got the black pants that lay on the sofa and unbuttoned them, handing them up to Timcampy. He looked away then, though Tim could clearly see the blush on his pale skin.

"Here. Surely you can do this part yourself, can't you?" He muttered. Timcampy smirked a bit at his master's actions. He always thought his master was cute, but now that he was in his human form, the feeling of watching him came back so much stronger, and he felt new sensations slowly begin to rise.

"Yes. I can handle this much. I watch you do it every day, remember?" He said in a teasing voice. Allen flinched, and then lowered his head, face purely red from embarrassment. When Timcampy finished what he was doing, the smaller took a deep breath and turned around to the male, inspecting him in his new clothes. At that very moment one wrinkled red hand shot up to his mouth to hold back his laughter. The black pants came to his shins, basically strangling his muscular thighs. The shirt was much better, but also rather tight. His abs were basically tearing through the shirt. Timcampy had even put the lab coat on, and the sleeves barely covered his elbows, hugging his torso rather painfully.

"Can you even walk in that?" Allen spoke between his fingers. Timcampy stayed silent, looking down at himself. He turned around and attempted to take a step but the tightness of the clothing strained his legs and he ended up toppling over on the couch.

This time Allen didn't care to hold it in anymore, he burst into fits of laughter, holding his ribs which were starting to ache afterwards. It was always a top priority for Allen to be nice to people, but the scene was just too hilarious to pass up a good laugh. After what seemed like forever, he finally stood up straight, shoulders still shaking as he wiped a tear from his eye and walked over to Tim, putting one hand on his back and bending down to meet his eye level. His smile was still brightly present on his face.

"I'm sorry for laughing. Are you okay?" He asked as he bit his lip to hold in another wave of laughter that was building at the bottom of his stomach. Timcampy just stared at him, his clear blue eyes wide. Then after a few moments, a large grin spread across his face, and he tackled his master onto the sofa, laughing gleefully.

"H-hey! What are you-?!" Allen was cut off as he heard Tim sigh in relief, his hot breath tickling the boy's reddening ear.

"I'm so happy. That's the first time I've seen you smile in so long…I'm so happy!" The golden haired male exclaimed, squeezing his master tightly underneath him. The boy pondered on what he said.

"Timcampy, that's ridiculous. Surely it hasn't been that long since I've last smiled."

At this, Timcampy abruptly lifted himself up, holding his weight up by his hands. It was this action that made Allen barely realize the position they were in. Tim had both legs on either side of Allen's thin body, his hands resting on the sides of the boy's head, both parts sinking into the sofa. Allen was lying flat under him, hands curled up to his chest and knees slightly bent, brushing against the man's thigh. He blushed deeply as Timcampy gazed into him with those beautiful thin eyes of his, expression completely serious as he spoke his next words.

"I'm not talking about that. I meant a real smile." He put on large hand at the base of Allen's neck, and then dragged it down to the blushing boy's chest, letting it linger on the left side. "One that comes from here…" He breathed out, dreamily gazing at that spot where his heart was. Allen gulped, his small adam's apple moving up his neck and then right back down to its regular spot in the middle. Tim leaned his face in closer to his master's, and Allen felt that warm breath dance across his face, making a shiver run up his spine. Timcampy brought his thin lips to the pentacle mark on Allen's head and kissed it lightly, making him shut his eyes tightly. He was starting to shake. This was a feeling he rarely experienced, like his whole body was on fire, butterflies floating around in his stomach. It was a feeling he only experienced when…when he was around Kanda.

His eyes opened wide. Tim brought his face back up to look into the boy's eyes, caressing his soft red cheek. His eyebrows were cringed in slight pain, slight sympathy.

"…Master, I'm sorry for doing this…I just wanted to see your smile again. You have such a beautiful smile…" He spoke, resting his forehead on the boy's. Allen could immediately feel a harsh heat radiating from him, and he grabbed Tim's face, moving it away from him and placing a hand on his forehead.

"Tim…you're burning up!" He yelled, feeling all over him. His forehead, his cheeks, his neck. Everywhere was hot. Timcampy smiled, closing his eyes a bit.

"Is that so…? I barely…noticed…" He muttered, before falling completely onto the boy, his head plopping beside Allen's own. The boy panicked beneath him, squirming his arms out from under the heavy male to shake him.

"Timcampy? Timcampy?!" He shook him a bit more before calling for Komui, whom walked in a few seconds later. He poked his head over the back of the couch, looking down at the two.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"I don't know Tim just passed out all of a sudden! What's wrong with him?" He asked in a worried tone. Komui walked around the sofa, rubbing a hand on his chin.

"Hmm…this is a common case…Timcampy isn't used to the human body yet. Our bodies are born with illness as you may or may not have known. But from birth we are subconsciously training ourselves to fight off those illnesses. That is one of the main reasons why infants easily get sick. But as we grow we slowly adapt to those illnesses and learn to fight them off easily, unless something too strong for our defenses triggers the sickness. Timcampy on the other hand wasn't born on this earth as a human; therefore his body isn't trained in fighting those illnesses off. A very common case indeed." He explained.

It made sense, but Allen was only half listening. His attention was solely focused on the man lying on top of him. Komui brought a hand up to the male's head, moving it under his golden bangs to touch the skin underneath. He nodded to himself, retreating.

"No worries, Allen. Timcampy only has a slight fever. Nothing too major, surprisingly….but for now we will need to give him a few shots. Maybe give him something that'll prevent the major illnesses that are common for infants to catch. He'll most likely need to take these shots daily until he gets used to his body…" He spoke to the boy. He moved toward the two, wrapping his arms around Timcampy's torso and lifting him up, carelessly throwing him on the floor beside the sofa. Allen sat up quickly, staring at Tim's limp body, and then at the man standing above him.

"Komui! You don't just throw people like that!" He yelled at his director. The other just dusted his hands on his lab coat, brushing the act off like nothing.

"He'll be fine. His body is sturdy." The man spoke.

_Grooooooowwwwwwwwl…_

Komui looked over at Allen, the boy clutching his stomach and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The director smiled at him, turning and placing his hands on his hips.

"Why don't you go get yourself some breakfast? I'll take care of things here." He said, with an almost caring expression on his face.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Asked the young boy. Komui crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Yes, yes. I've got it from here. By the time you're finished Timcampy will be comfortably dressed and tended to in the nurse's office, so don't worry about it." He said, and made a shooing motion with his hand, dismissing the boy. Allen got up and walked over to the door putting his hand on the knob. He turned toward Komui, giving a quick 'thank you' before exiting and heading for the cafeteria.

* * *

(A/N)Okay, sorry for the abrupt ending! As well as the rushed chapter. Well, actually at first I didn't think it was that rushed until I read through, so I'm not changing it now. Anyway, I'm so tired right now, but I wanted to hurry up and post before I went to bed. So here you are everybody! I'll start working on chapter three in the morning...that is if I'm not reading Harry Potter XD I just bought the first four books so I'm ready to rumble! Well, Goodnight! Thanks for reading! And please review! Your feedback would be much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda sat at his usual spot in the cafeteria, in the corner of the spacious room. Everyone at the order knew it was his spot and refrained from sitting near, or much worse, in that spot. He slurped his slippery soba noodles with a glare in his eyes. At a first glance, people would think he was in a bad mood, but to the order, it was his default expression.

He was completely silent, as usual, his gaze unfocused as he was deep in thought.

The truth was, after Allen ran away yesterday, Kanda couldn't get the boy out of his head. It was annoying. When he saw that single tear run down the boy's face, he felt something he'd never felt before. It was the feeling of guilt. He never gave the least bit of shit when someone cried because of him, but when he saw the Moyashi in that state; it stung at his heart ever so slightly.

Maybe it was because he knew. He knew that the Moyashi was in love with him and just wanted to be around him, he also knew how it took almost all of the boy's strength to take every insult he spat at him with a smile, and even after that, he continued to treat him as he treated everyone else, with love and care. That was one of the things Kanda hated about the kid. He lied to everyone with that bright smile of his, when Kanda could clearly see that it was all just an act. He hated liars, especially when they had the balls to lie to _him_. He didn't even know why the Moyashi had to lie about his happiness in the first place.

"Dammit…" He spat out, putting his chopsticks neatly down on his plate. He ran a hand through his dark bangs, which went right back to their spot neatly on his forehead when he retracted from it.

Thinking about that boy brought him to another subject that had puzzled him since this morning. Who was that man the Moyashi was with this morning? He was walking down the hallway, a little ways from Allen's own room, but still close enough to see the boy make sure nobody was in the hallway before he brought the male out with their hands together. The entire scene in itself was completely suspicious, but what was even odder was the fact that the golden head was wearing nothing but a thick grey blanket wrapped around his shoulders. And as the Moyashi seemed to be dazed while walking in his direction, he could see a light blush on his cheeks.

A thought immediately popped up in the exorcist's head. For a moment he just sat there awestruck, but then slowly his eyebrows dug into the bridge of his nose, and he cringed. He didn't know why the thought pissed him off, but it was making him angrier by the second.

He abruptly stood up and walked toward the exit, leaving his half eaten soba noodles on the table for the janitors to clean up.

* * *

Allen's head was downcast as he walked toward the cafeteria doors. He hoped Timcampy was truly okay. After all, he wouldn't be able to bare it if something happened to his best friend. Timcampy had been with Allen ever since the day Cross had taken him in and he always felt a special connection between them both, like they understood each other, even if Tim couldn't speak.

The only friend he's ever trusted. This made him smile. In truth, he liked the idea of a human Timcampy. He had wondered from time to time what went on in the golden golem's head. Now maybe they would be able to talk about a few things. They would be able to share things with each other that they couldn't tell anyone else…

To share his feelings with someone…

"_I'm so happy. That's the first time I've seen you smile in so long…I'm so happy!"_

"_I'm not talking about that. I meant a real smile…one that comes from here…"_

The whitette stopped in his tracks. He brought his hands up to his face. Was it really that obvious? Was he really doing a poor job at hiding his true feelings? He didn't want to see anyone get hurt because of his emotions. He didn't want anyone to feel what he's felt for so long, so over the years he was able to sculpt the perfect poker face in order to satisfy everyone. He smiled that fake smile to everyone, because he knew that if he were to show his true emotions on his face, people would burden themselves by worrying about him.

He was able to fool everybody with just the twitch or his lips and a glint of his eyes. So if that was the case, if he was able to pull it off for all these years, then how was Timcampy able to see right through the mask he's worked so hard to craft?

Allen ran one red finger over his bottom lip. One smile was all it took. It only took but one smile to fool the world….so then how?

He hadn't realized he'd been standing in front of the cafeteria door this whole time, and flinched when he heard it creak open. Out stepped the tall figure of Kanda Yuu, and Allen gulped. He really didn't want to deal with the man's patronizing gaze right now, especially after what happened yesterday.

The man side glanced him, then after realizing who it was, he turned fully to face Allen. The other was sort of taken aback by the action, but smiled anyway at the male. He still had to smile even if his heart had torn in two so many times over this man. He knew that if he were to lose his confidence after what happened yesterday, Kanda would surely think he was weak.

"Good morning, Kanda." Allen said, blushing a little when he realized Kanda was staring at him.

"It's noon already, dipshit." The man spoke, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"O-oh. Well it's a nice day out isn't it?"

"It's fucking pouring out there." He bluntly stated. Well, Kanda sure was good at making people feel stupid, wasn't he?

"Oh…" The boy turned his gaze to the ground. A few seconds went by without either of them saying anything, then after a while, Allen smiled at the other and walked through the cafeteria doors.

He was worried about Timcampy. Right now that was the top priority on him mind but…he also let his mind run over to other things. Like the fact that he couldn't get over his feelings just yet. His feelings for Kanda, that is. What made the task even more difficult was that Kanda already knew of his feelings. It was embarrassing, and he would probably have these awkward little meet ups with the man from now until he's truly gotten over him, which, in Allen's mind, would take a long time.

The whitette had to wonder what gave Kanda his first clue though. Was the boy really that obvious? Well he did start to act different once his feelings came to rise. He wouldn't try and fight with the other; he would submit the name "Moyashi." Well, at least when it was Kanda who called him that. He also made a point to not talk to the other when his feelings first started, for fear that something might slip out, but after a while he stuck with small talk, and maybe followed the other around places. He started sitting in on his afternoon training sessions, and would find any reason to go with the other somewhere…and…and…?

Now he saw it. Allen felt like such an idiot. He was being totally obvious without even realizing it! He brought his hand up to his face and slowly slid it down, sighing heavily. He really did feel like a moron.

He walked up to the cafeteria window and smiled at Jerry. The other gave him his usual bright grin and then looked behind him oddly, making Allen turn around as well. Kanda was standing behind him to the right, hands in his pocket and looking nonchalantly at a bird that flew past the window. He was going to say something, but then decided against it and continued to place his order.

A worker came out of the kitchen door with his cart of food, and Allen rolled it over to an empty table near the back, Kanda still following close behind. The whitette sat down and began eating while Kanda took a seat across from him, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands, looking to the wall beside them.

Allen took a few bites of his toast before he put his food down all together, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Kanda…why are you here?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Well…you hate me…so why are you sticking around…? I mean, I am…" His words trailed off as he looked down at his lap.

"You're what?" He asked, no, demanded.

"I'm….a cursed boy…." He said those words in a small voice. Now Kanda's gaze snapped toward him, though he didn't move his position at all. With a small 'che' he turned his eyes back to the wall, which appeared to be so very interesting at the moment.

Allen let it go and continued to eat his food, though more cautiously then he would have if he were sitting alone right now. After a few moments of the sounds of Allen's chewing, Kanda's voice finally broke the silence.

"Who was that guy with you this morning?" He asked, eyes still not leaving the wall. Allen looked at him, wondering why he cared about such a thing. He was about to reply, when a thought struck him. Was it safe to share what happened with others? I mean, it's not like it was confidential information, and it wouldn't harm anyone in any way to tell him, but Allen thought that for now it was best to keep it between the people who knew, and wait until it was announced to everyone at the same time, so he kept his answer brief.

"A friend of mine." He replied, going back to his food. Kanda's eyebrows twitched, and he quickly shifted his eyes to the boy, a hard glare showing through.

"A friend. So what, after what happened you had to call one of your male friends to give you a nice fuck so you could forget?" He said in a deadly tone. Allen's head snapped up and his eyes widened. He was purely shocked, he didn't even know what to say.

"What?"

"Not that I give a fuck, but you really had to go that far to get me out of your head? It's disgusting." He shifted to where he was now fully facing the boy, his eyes burning with a fire of anger. Allen gulped. What exactly was he trying to say? His eyebrows were beginning to twitch as the words kept coming out of Kanda's mouth.

"I bet you had one hell of a night, and that guy seemed to be pretty satisfied with himself too, what with the way he basically drooled over you. He'll probably be coming back for more tonight too, huh? I really didn't know you had it in you, moyashi-"

_SLAP!_

Kanda's cheek was ripe red with Allen's hand print. Allen had stood up from his seat to slap the exorcist across the face, his eyes glaring dangerously at the male, shoulders trembling from the effort he put into it, as well as the words Kanda had spoken to him.

"As if I or that man would do something so low for the likes of you." He spat out, then walked out of the cafeteria.

Kanda finally came to and looked over at the cafeteria exit. He ran his hand over his cheek, his eyes wide from the event that took place. Allen Walker, the boy who he thought was weak, had actually grew the courage to slap him.

He had a mind to be mad, he had a mind to turn and snap at all the people in the cafeteria who stared at him, he had a mind to run after the Moyashi and beat the living shit out of him, but for right now, all he could do was sit back and recall what had just happened.

* * *

Allen slammed the door to his room, pacing back and forth angrily. How could Kanda suggest something like that? It was outrageous, disgusting, ridiculous, and repulsive!

The whitette walked over to his bed and plopped down on his back. He brought his hand up to his face, examining the soft skin. His hand was red. Had he really slapped him that hard?

His hand fell over his eyes, and he let out a long sigh. Of course in the moment he wasn't thinking, almost as if his body had moved on its own, as if the words just came out of him without any thought. Allen had to admit, it felt good to let your feelings out on someone.

Well, at the time it felt good, but now all Allen felt was regret. What was he going to do the next time he saw Kanda? The thought made his stomach feel queasy.

This was all Kanda's fault. If he hadn't have thought that way he wouldn't have said those things. If he hadn't have said those things Allen wouldn't have slapped him. If he hadn't made Allen fall so desperately in love with him he wouldn't be feeling so terrible right now.

But to think that Kanda would have that sort of impression on him. On Timcampy! He was thoroughly insulted, and disgustingly regretful.

He wished Timcampy was here…

Speaking of the golden haired man, that brought his mind away from Kanda and onto his friend once more. He'd nearly forgotten that Timcampy had passed out. Seeing him right now would probably calm his nerves a bit. He sighed one last time before fixing his appearance a little and walking out of his room, heading towards the nurse's office.

* * *

(A/N)Okay, sorry for the abrupt ending…again. I'm also sorry that this update took longer than the last one, and that my writing on this chapter was really sucky and choppy (I'll probably revise this chap later when I have time); I've just been so caught up on Harry Potter recently! :D Like, I barely finished the first book. God, I'm always so late with things. Harry Potter was in when I was like in the fifth grade, and I'm barely getting into it now XD Oh well, it's freaking awesome.

Well, enough of that. Thanks for reading! And this chapter was meant to be longer, but I was getting tired and stopped it at the place that seemed best, so I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter. Hopefully I'll update sooner this time :) Please review and give me your valuable criticism, since thats all i'm expecting for this one. But i'm just too lazy to revise it right now and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so yeah...anyway, thanks for reading :) And I'll try to make this next chapter much better.


End file.
